Quest:Kardui's Big Brother
Objectives Deliver a message from Kardui to his brother Hisie. Summary "Have you been to Bifrost Tower?" but I'm thinking about it. "Then I can trust you to give you some work. My brother is in Bifrost Tower and I would like you to deliver a letter to him. Since this is something personal, I'm asking you, my friend. Will you do this for me? Think of it as a way of paying me back. You will find him on the top floor of Bifrost Tower. He lives there. Please give him this." Kardui gives a letter to you. Notes *You'll receive 50,000 less Base and Job EXP if you leave Hisie or lose the battle with Avant's Summons. Rewards *550,000 Base EXP *450,000 Job EXP In Progress "Go to the top floor of Bifrost Tower and give this letter to my brother. You'll know when you get there." Completion Kardui: "I heard your story from my brother already. You took care of Avant with your bare hands, right? Puhehehe... Anyway, I had no idea he was doing research on things like this. Brother, you know what it means, right?" Hisie: "This is research on extracting the magical powers of the Orb. He must have gone crazy. He has been doing everything that has been prohibited since forever..." Kardui: "Well... it's thanks to that we're here. It's soooo irritating, though." Hisie: "Oh... right. Anyway, this time he has gone too far. Did you expect this when you told me to find Avant all of a sudden?" Kardui: "Well, I don't know. I just felt something uneasy from Yggdrasil. I didn't know exactly what it was, but while I was pondering on it, Avant just came across my mind." are Yggdrasil and the Orb related? Kardui: "You might think they're not related at all, but the Orb is the essence of all of us Laphines' magical power. You could say that it is filled with a tremendous amount of magical power. If one could extract magical power from the Orb, just like Avant's research, he would possess great power with no effort. If someone with ulterior motives steals magical power from the Orb and starts using it..." Hisie: "It would be a disaster. When looking at the results, he was close to completing the research. It's a relief if we're the only ones that know about the results of this research." Kardui: "The Orb is in danger if there is anyone else who knows about it. I will heighten security around it." HIsie: "I will question Avant persistently. What are you going to do?" I help protect the Orb? Kardui: "I'm glad to hear that. The Orb is going to be alright if you help us. Thank you, brother. Both of you should leave the Orb to me and get some rest. And promise me to keep it secret. , this is a present for you. I hope my magical powers help you improve." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Kardui's Big Brother